


Home To Hogwarts

by permanentsmile



Series: Professor Snape and Lucy Geller [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Love, Multi, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentsmile/pseuds/permanentsmile
Summary: Severus and Lucy Snape are married with three kids, all of whom are starting their journey at Hogwarts. Lucy is a Potions Mistress and Severus runs an Apothecary shop. Join for the daily lives of the Snape family, where things are cute and usually not dramatic.





	1. Diagon Alley

_August 5th_

“Alright, son, what’s first on the list?” I asked as Gerard led us down Diagon Alley, Prince and David following closely behind, trying to peek at his list.

“I need robes,” Gerard replied, absolutely glowing as he kept reading his list of required items for Hogwarts.

He received his letter on his birthday just four months previous, and he was over the moon. Since then, Prince and David were rather envious because their big brother was going away to the place they dreamed of most. Aside from their grandpa Ember’s, of course.

Speaking of my sainted father, he was there with me, Severus, and the boys for Gerard’s big shopping day. He had a few screws loose upstairs, and was often lonely since he retired and Mum left him, but he made sure he was there for every event in his grandsons’ lives, and that made me proud to call him my dad. Mum didn’t keep in touch much – she tended to spend more time with Alex and Tania, and visit their children, Max and Emilia.

Gerard, who was past my chin in height, grabbed my hand as he pulled me into Madam Malkin’s, with four more people following. He was excited to be fitted into his robes. He asked me multiple times what he needed to do in case he outgrew them during the year, as he was starting to go through puberty and was experiencing a lot of growth spurts. I calmed him and assured him it wasn’t an issue to worry about.

“Hello, young man!” Madam Malkin greeted as she emerged from the back of her store with a measuring tape around her shoulders. “Lucy! I haven’t seen you since right after you had David. Oh my, how time flies!”

She came over and hugged me.

“I remember when I fit you for your robes long ago. You were such a cute little girl.”

“Thank you, Madam,” I responded as she released me, and watched as she focused on Gerard.

Gerard, who definitely favored my genetics (with the exception of height and hair), stared up at Madam Malkin, looking a little nervous suddenly.

“You are a very handsome young man. I remember when you were just a little tyke in here with your mummy. Come, on the stool now, Gerard. Let’s get you ready for Hogwarts!”

Gerard suddenly grinned, brushing his shaggy raven hair back, and followed her to the measuring stool.

Severus put his arm around me and watched, looking to be full of pride, as Gerard was fitted into his robes. David and Prince complained out of envy, and were told to hush as they were promised a treat from one of the shops on the trip. While I looked forward to the day we‘d be shopping for them, I knew each one would be as hard as the last because they were growing up.

“Prince, you know your letter will arrive in two years. You, Rose, David, and Albus are all going to go together. Won’t that be more fun?” I asked him as we left the shop.

“Yeah, but I want to go now. This is your first year teaching potions! I want to see you work like dad!”

Severus snorted.

“Hardly worth the excitement,” he commented as he ruffled Prince’s hair. “Mum will be home every night to talk about lessons anyway.”

“I know, but I want to be there. I can’t wait until I’m sorted into Slytherin.” He grinned. “I’ll be Head Boy, too. I just know I will be.”

His voice was filled with confidence. He leaned against a rack of cloaks for wizards and crossed his arms over his chest, looking very much like Severus. David, whose ears and nose were in more resemblance to Severus’ than mine, looked up at me with his blue eyes and sighed.

“Why must Prince be so arrogant?” he asked, one pupil fully dilated while the other remained normal – an accident after he and Dante got into a fight and Dante punched him in the eye.

“He gets it from your father,” I said with a smile as I brushed back his brown hair.

His looks went far back on my side of the family – nobody had blue eyes in half a century, and it was on my father’s side. David was every bit unique and beautiful in every way. He was my baby, and I loathed the day he would leave for Hogwarts because all my boys would have grown up. Seeing Gerard go off to school excited and saddened me; I made a mental note to ask Hermione her thoughts on Rose leaving for school in a couple years’ time, and thought to ask Ginny since James was in the same year as Gerard.

“All set, dear!” Madam Malkin exclaimed, her measuring tape flying wildly around Gerard, measuring his wand arm, the circumference of his head, measuring the width of his feet. She even measured the length of his hair - honestly, she was getting far too particular in her old age.

Madam Malkin walked behind a purple veil, then came back out with three black robes stacked in one arm, a pointed black hat on top of them, a pair of dragon hide gloves, and a black winter cloak with silver buttons in the other arm. She led us to the counter to pay, which cost almost twice as much as my school clothing did when I was attending. Money wasn’t a problem for us, luckily, as we had a successful shop in Hogsmede.

We thanked Madam Malkin and left her shop, and that’s when Gerard looked disappointed.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” I asked, carrying his bag of clothing. “Don’t you like your robes?”

“No, I love them! It’s just... I wanted a House scarf. My ties aren’t even colored. Are they gonna stay that way?” He looked genuinely concerned.

“You’ll get your scarf at Hogwarts, son,” Severus said as he put a hand on Gerard’s shoulder as we walked to Flourish and Blotts. “Also, your ties and the crests on your robes with be transfigured by the house elves after you’ve been sorted. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Dad, how come we don’t have a house elf?” Prince asked as he ran up behind Severus and took his hand.

Severus looked down at Prince.

“Because your mother believes it’s cruel to keep such creatures around.”

“Well, it is!” I exclaimed.

“We had a house elf in the family,” Dad said suddenly, looking deep in thought as he carried David on his back. “Poor thing died after cousin Newt keeled over.”

“Newt? Like... Newt Scamander?” Prince questioned.

“No, darling. We aren’t related to the Scamanders, though I did meet Newt once! He signed my copy of his book. And now, Gerard, you’ll have that same book.”

My dad had a dopy, touched look on his face. Severus rolled his eyes.

“Merlin’s beard, Ember, must you get sentimental about everything?”

“You know he’s my hero, Severus!” Dad exclaimed before he reached around and tickled David’s side. “He loved the photographs I had of Jax. If only I had Mally at the time.”

“How’d you meet Newt Scamander?” Gerard asked.

“At a parent-teacher conference when your mummy was a first year. He was there to see his grandson, Rolf. Good man.”

“That’s so cool, Grandpa,” said David. “But... who’s Newt Scamander?”

“A very old wizard who worked hard for the knowledge and fair treatment of beasts. Prince, David, you two will attend school with his great-grandsons,” said Dad.

“Maybe we could get another autograph for Grandpa!” David said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Dad’s neck, nearly choking him.

“Doubtful that he travels much these days,” Prince commented. “The bloke must be over a hundred by now.”

* * *

After we went to the book shop, we got Gerard his potions equipment, a telescope for astronomy, and then it was finally time for the big excitement: getting his wand. My father chose that moment to stray off on his own on Diagon Alley, which irritated Severus a little. We walked into Ollivander’s and were greeted by the familiar old wizard.

“Lucy Geller and Severus Snape,” he said from behind his counter, pulling out a wand box, smiling at us in the process.

His blue eyes twinkled as he stared at our children.

“Gerard, it must be your time to go to Hogwarts. I remember selling your great-grandfather his wand. English oak, phoenix core, hard. He was quite the wizard.”

“Wow. How do you remember that?” Gerard asked as he approached the counter, staring at Mr. Ollivander while his hazel eyes wandered over the thousands of wands kept on different shelves throughout the shop.

“I just do, son,” he said as he opened a wand box, producing an ebony colored wand. “Which is your wand arm?”

“My right,” Gerard said as he waved his right hand.

“My guess was accurate. Good, good. Try this one - ebony, phoenix feather, swishy.”

He handed the wand to Gerard, who took it gingerly, appearing to be afraid he’d break it.

“Give it a wave,” Mr. Ollivander said.

Gerard closed his eyes and waved the wand, sending a few boxes flying from the shelf behind him.

“Not quite right!” Mr. Olliavander exclaimed. “No worry, son. Plenty more here that could choose you.”

Gerard went through another two wands before he was presented with the one that would choose him.

“Elm, unicorn hair, fairly bendy.” He handed the wand to Gerard and seemed to be prepared for the worst.

A glow of light surrounded Gerard, and sparks immediately came out of the wand. There was a sound of mild vibration coming from his wand.

“Brilliant,” Severus said with a smile as he stared down at our eldest son.

“Wow. Is that gonna happen to me when I get a wand?” Prince asked.

“Most likely,” Severus replied.

A couple minutes later, we paid for the wand and were out the door, only to be greeted by my blessed father, who was holding a tawney owl that looked similar to Dmitri in his arms.

“Whoa!” the boys exclaimed in unison as they ran out the door to look at the owl.

“Grandpa, why did you get an owl?” Prince asked.

“Can I pet it?” David, the bird-lover of the group, asked.

“Actually, this is my gift for Gerard.” Dad grinned as he handed the cage to Gerard, who looked shocked to hear the news.

“What do you think of that, son?” Severus asked as he chuckled at Gerard, who was struggling to balance the cage and his wand box at once.

“Dad, could you...?” I motioned toward the cage.

“Oops.” Dad grabbed the cage and grinned down at Gerard.

“I love it! Is it a boy or a girl?” He cocked his head to the side.

“A girl! What are you going to name her?” Dad looked at him with excitement.

“Hm... Juniper.” He smiled. “I like that name.”

“A brilliant name, son,” Severus said as he ruffled Gerard’s hair.

“Who here wants ice cream?” Dad asked in an excited voice.

“Me!” the boys all shouted.

Dad chuckled and led them down the street, whistling the theme of the Titanic on his way.

“Yooooou’re heeeere, there’s NOOOOTHING I fear!” Dad jumped and grabbed a light pole and spun around, bringing forth the attention of some witches and wizards who, for once, thought some behavior was peculiar.

“Ember, you blasted fool, will you stop before someone gets hurt?” Severus exclaimed.

“Sorry, Sevvy,” Dad said as he got off the pole and rejoined our group.

* * *

We arrived at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor and the boys were ecstatic; they seldom had ice cream at home, or any kind of sweets, so that was a big deal to them.

“Hi Florean,” my dad greeted the wizard behind the counter of the sweet-smelling place. “I want two scoops of peanut butter and two scoops of mint chocolate chip, please.”

“In a cone or in a dish?” Florean asked him.

“I wanna do both.”

“Whoa,” David said in amazement.

Dad turned around and winked at David, then paid for his ice cream. Severus rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, Ember, your taste buds are as daft as you are.”

“Thank you, Sevvy,” he said as he bowed, then went back to waiting for his ice cream, which was being scooped and prepared for him.

“Thank you, Florean. Good chap.” Dad took his ice cream and got a table by the window while the boys went ahead and ordered.

“I want strawberry!” Gerard announced.

“Banana!” Prince ordered.

“I want what Grandpa ordered!” David exclaimed.

David did always want to do what my blasted father did. Be it food or rides on a broom, David was absolutely ready to do anything my nutty father was prepared to do, and sometimes it could’ve resulted in broken bones, which did happen in the past. Just a year prior my father took David on his broom around the garden and decided to do some tricks, which resulted in David falling and breaking his arm. Weeks after, my father continuously brought David treats and toys, which didn’t phase David a lot since he didn’t hold a grudge against his grandpa.

“David, that’s a lot of sugar. Just pick one flavor, please,” I said.

“Yes. Merlin knows we don’t need you bouncing off the walls like your blasted grandfather,” said Severus.

“Mint chocolate chip,” David decided.

The boys got their ice cream and we sat down with Dad, who was halfway through his minty peanut butter mess.

“Ice cream... it’s not just for breakfast!” Dad announced as he bit into his cone, making some ice cream splatter on Prince.

“Grandpa!” Prince whined.

“Oops. Sorry, Prince.” Dad smiled sheepishly before licking his palm and wiping the ice cream off Prince.

“Yuck!” Prince exclaimed, looking furious at Dad.

Prince was Severus through and through. He walked like Severus, his mannerisms were like Severus, and whatever Severus was doing, bam - Prince had to be there. He’s what I imagined Severus was like as a child, and Severus didn’t necessarily deny it.

* * *

A couple of hours later, we were home and the youngest boys ran out to play with our neighbors: the Potter children and the Geller children. A year after we moved to Godric’s Hollow and built our cottage, the Potters moved in across from us in the cul-de-sac. Two years after we had Gerard, Hermione and Bane moved in next door with baby Rose. Hermione, Ginny, and I became close friends during those years, and gave each other advice on motherhood, wifehood, and on general life. They were ecstatic when they found out I was going to train to become a Potions Mistress when Gerard was seven, and often gave me words of encouragement and support when I needed it most.

That was to say that Severus wasn’t supportive - no, he was indeed very much for the idea of me following any dream I had. When I landed a position as an understudy for Professor Jaggins at Hogwarts when Gerard was nine, he threw me a party and all of our friends came. He was excited to begin the latest journey in my book with me.

Meanwhile, Severus was working on a book and running our shop, Snape Apothecary, while we raised our three boys. I occasionally helped with his potions book that he spent the past three years working on, and I helped in the shop when I could. My cousin, Bane, quit his job at the Prophet to work at the shop several years back, which was a great help to Severus.

Severus and I were relaxing in the sitting room, listening to the Quidditch game (Appleby Arrows versus the Chudley Cannons - Sev and I rooted for the opposing team whenever the Arrows played because Robbie still played for them) while Gerard was laying on the floor at our feet, looking at one of his school books.

“Mum, Dad, I found a portion about Fwoopers!” Gerard announced. “The Fwooper is an African bird with extremely vivid plumage; Fwoopers may be orange, pink, lime green or yellow. The Fwooper has long been a provider of fancy quills and also lays brilliantly patterned eggs. I didn’t know that!”

I smiled down at him.

“See? Learning is lots of fun, son. You’re going to have such a good time when you’re at school. Just think of all the friends you’ll meet.”

“Plus I’ll be in your class. Which House do you think I’ll be in?”

“Anything but Gryffindor, let’s hope,” Severus commented.

“Severus!” I hissed, shooting him a glare; he stared back at me with loving eyes and shrugged.

“Sweetheart, it doesn’t matter which House you’re in. It doesn’t define who you are.”

“Of course it does, Mum! James says he’s bold, so he’s going to be in Gryffindor. I don’t know where I belong.” He sighed. “Prince said he’ll be in Slytherin like you and Dad. What if I don’t go into Slytherin? Won’t that be disappointing?”

“No,” said Severus. “As long as you’re happy and you’re enjoying your days at school, that’s the only important thing. And make sure you try to get good grades.”

“I will, Dad. I just don’t want to let you and Mum down.” He stared at us with worry.

“You won’t let us down, son,” I said as I set down my teacup and patted my knee.

He hopped on and gave me a hug. Gerard was always the sensitive one out of the three, and the closest to me. He was a natural artist, from painting and writing to having a love for helping Severus and me cook or bake. He was always creating something.

“What if I’m in Hufflepuff, though?” he asked.

Severus and I looked at each other.

“Newt Scamander was in Hufflepuff,” I commented. “He’s a great wizard.”

“But James says it’s where all the ‘extras’ go.” Gerard hung his head. “What if I’m an extra?”

I laughed.

“You’re not an extra, son. James is just pulling your leg.”

“If you say so, Mum.”

“I know so.”


	2. Back to Hogwarts

_September 1st_

Gerard’s big day finally arrived, and oh boy were Prince and David envious. Aside from the kids, Severus, and I, the Potters were there to send James off, and my father was there to say good bye to his eldest grandson. James and Gerard had a rocky start to their friendship in early childhood due to James being a bit of a piss ant, but he grew out of it mainly by the time he reached late childhood.

Of course, I was boarding the train with the students along with Remus, who then rode with his son, Teddy, who was starting his third year. Teddy was rocking aqua hair, which clashed with his Hufflepuff robes. I watched as the teen boarded the train with his father, waving good bye to Tonks, whose hair was violet, and her robes were a little old yet still beautiful.

My father was emotional as he gave Gerard a pep talk before sending him off onto the Hogwarts Express, which reminded me of the talk he gave me all those years ago when he sent me off for my first trip.

_“Now remember, gorgeous, it doesn’t matter which House you’re sorted into. I’ll love you all the same.”_

_“But what if I’m in Slytherin?”_

_“Then my daughter is in Slytherin! It’s only a House, my daughter. Just make me proud by being the best you.”_

I smiled a little at the memory as I watched him talk to my beautiful Gerard, who appeared to be holding on to his grandfather’s every word. My mother couldn’t be bothered to show up, but stated she’d be there when Prince and David would be sent off. Mainly because that’s when Max and Emilia would go, and she strongly favored Alex.

“I’ll miss you,” Severus said as he pulled me into a hug, smelling of different spices from his brewing earlier that morning.

“I’ll be home later tonight. And every night after that. I promise.” I pulled back and smiled at him, giving him a tender kiss.

“Don’t forget to be stern. Don’t let those dunderheads walk all over you.” He raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed.

“Severus, I’m not going to copy your teaching style. I’ll just be myself with them, and if they don’t like me, so be it. My goal is to inspire the class like you inspired me.”

“Hopefully not too much like us. That resulted in a marriage and three children.” He smiled.

I giggled.

“You’re funny.” I kissed his nose, only to be interrupted by Prince.

“Mum?” He tugged at my new teaching robes, which were emerald green (hey, a girl has to represent her old house).

“Yes, love?” I bent down and smiled at him.

His eyes welled up with tears.

“Can I come with you guys? I want to go to school.” He pouted.

“You can come in two years, sweetheart. Just enjoy being a kid, and have fun with everyone in the circle while you can.”

“Mum, come on! It’s almost time!” Gerard exclaimed from the entrance of the train, having already said goodbye to Severus.

“Alright! I’m coming!” I turned to Severus and smiled at him. “See you tonight, sweetheart.”

“Enjoy the feast,” he said as he hugged me. “We’ll see you tonight.”

“Goodbye, Gerard! I’ll pay you a visit some time before Christmas!” Dad announced as he waved a hanky in the air before he blew his nose. “David, come give your old granddad a hug.”

David ran to Dad and jumped in his arms.

“Don’t you go running off to Hogwarts, capiche?” Dad said to him.

“Capiche,” David said as he hugged Dad.

“Bye, Dad. I’ll see you later.” I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Bye, gorgeous. Good luck on your first day. Tell Peeves to kiss my arse while you’re there - that barmy fool cheated me out of some money a few years ago.”

“How?” I asked as I put my hands on my hips. “Why were you gambling with a poltergeist?”

“Because he’s Ember the Mad,” said Severus with an eye roll. “Go, Lucy. You’ll miss the train.”

“Right,” I said, giving Severus a kiss on the lips before I hurried to Gerard, who was still waiting for me in the entrance.

“Bye, son! See you at Christmas!” Severus exclaimed as he waved.

“Bye, Dad! Bye, Grandpa! Bye, Prince and David!” Gerard waved furiously as the train began to move.

“Come on, son. We should be seated. Are you going to sit with James?” I put my hand on his shoulder and guided him away from the door, which magically closed behind us.

“Yeah. I’ll see you later, Mum.” He leaned up and kissed my cheek, then took off down the hallway to find his friend.

“Always hard when it’s the first time,” a voice said from behind me.

“Remus!” I exclaimed, grinning before turning around to hug him. “I’ve missed you.”

“Oh, Lucy, you’ve grown too fast. Seems like yesterday it was your time at school. Now your little boy is all grown up.”

“Don’t remind me. I feel old.” I smiled at him. “Let’s get a compartment.”

“Deal.”

We made our way down the hall and actually found a compartment across from Gerard, James, and Teddy. Gerard and Teddy were in their school robes, while James remained in Muggle clothing. We could vaguely hear their conversation across from us, though we tried our best to ignore it to mind their privacy.

“He looks so much like you,” Remus commented as he motioned his head toward Gerard. “If he wasn’t so tall, I wouldn’t know he’s Severus’s.”

“The Geller genes are strong,” I remarked. “Dad always told Alex and me that growing up. Now that I have kids of my own, I definitely believe him.”

“David is quite different, isn’t he?” Remus rested his leg over his opposite knee and leaned back in his seat across from me, his shabby, brown robes hanging loosely off his frame.

“He takes a lot after Dad. He’s a great kid - he’s just... he’s a little bit different.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Lucy. He’s a kind child, and he never complains about anything. My, I remember when he was a baby! Hardly a peep out of him. I wish Teddy had been that quiet, but it seems as though he’s always had something on his mind.” Remus smiled as he looked over at the opposite compartment where our children were.

I glanced over and saw the boys were playing gobstones on the floor. I got a laugh when James had some of the foul-smelling liquid squirted in his face. My attention went to the old witch with the snack trolley opening our compartment door.

“Anything off the trolley, dears?” she asked us with a smile.

“You want anything, Remus?” I asked as I glanced over at him.

“I’ll take a Honeyduke’s bar, please,” Remus said as he pulled a Sickle out of his pocket.

The witch took his Sickle and handed him a candy bar.

“Anything for you, dear?” She smiled at me.

“No, thanks.”

“Alright, dear.” The witch smiled as she closed the door, then opened the boys’ compartment door.

Remus and I watched as the boys hurried off the floor and ordered their treats. Gerard got a couple of chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes, and each boy got a bottle of pumpkin juice. They chatted excitedly among themselves as they snacked on their sweets.

“Did you get the memo about Head of Slytherin House?” I asked Remus as he chomped on his chocolate bar.

“Indeed,” he said after swallowing. “She’s apparently making the decision today. Sounds like you’re in the race, Lucy.”

“Me? Why?”

“Well, it’s tradition for Potions Masters and Mistresses to be Head of Slytherin House. Besides, most of the Professors there right now are former Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.”

“That school really does discriminate against Hufflepuff.” I sighed as I looked over at my eldest son, who was grinning at his friends while eating a cauldron cake.

_Oh, Gerard. I hope you love school as much as I did. At least I can rest at night knowing that you’ll be in the safest place in the world._

* * *

We arrived at Hogwarts just a little after five, and the boys immediately followed Hagrid with the rest of the First Years. I heard James mutter a, “whoa” at the sight of Hagrid, whom the boys were told many stories about over the years. Hagrid immediately hugged James and got a little weepy as he told James about the day Harry stepped foot into the boat and rowed his way up to the castle.

The rest of us took the carriages up to the castle. I was greeted by Filch, who looked less than impressed to see me back. I greeted him, but mainly stuck by Remus’s side. Remus was startled when he saw a Thestral, and he told me they got to him every year. I felt bad that he could see them, and wondered who he saw die.

Once we reached the castle, Professor McGonagall pulled all of us Professors off to the side.

“Good evening, Professors,” she greeted with a small smile.

“Good evening, Headmistress,” most of us said in return.

“You may notice that Deputy Headmaster Flitwick is not here at the moment, and it is because he is ill. He will be recovered and ready for lessons tomorrow. Now, it is brought to my attention that we need a new Head of House for Slytherin, so it is with great pleasure that I congratulate Professor Snape for the position. I’m aware this is your first year teaching on your own, but I have great confidence that you will do your House justice.” She smiled at me, being much more friendly than she once was.

“Thank you, Headmistress,” I said as I smiled, feeling honored to have such a position.

“Professor Longbottom is also absent, as you may have noticed. He is giving the welcome speech to the First Years and will lead them into the Great Hall. Are there any questions, Professors?”

Everyone kind of looked at each other before shaking their heads.

“Excellent. Let us begin!”

We were led into the Great Hall, and I immediately had all my school years flood back to me as I stared at the floating candles and the enchanted ceiling. I took a deep breath, feeling a little nervous as I walked in single-file with the rest of my colleagues. I felt nervous for my son, for my new position as Professor and Head of House, for the following day. There was a lot on my plate, and I still had to go home to my husband and younger sons.

We were seated at the High Table and I had Remus on my right, and Professor Taylor (Head of Hufflepuff and Transfiguration Professor) on my left. We watched as the First Years filed in, all looking so small, and faces full of wonder. It didn’t take me long to spot Gerard, who was one of the tallest First Years, and had a head of shaggy, raven hair under his hat. I smiled at him and waved when he was looking my way; he returned my wave with enthusiasm, then turned his attention to Professor McGonagall, who raised in her seat.

“Welcome, new students. Before we go over the rules, please give a warm welcome to your new Potions Mistress and Head of Slytherin House, Professor Lucy Snape.”

Students at the Slytherin table stood up and applauded as I stood. There was a round of polite applause from the other Houses, and some muttering among themselves.

“That’s my mum!” I heard Gerard announce to his peers. “I told you my mum is a Professor!”

_Aw. I hope I make you proud, son. That’s all I want to do._

I sat back down and the applause died out. I sat and listened to Professor McGonagall’s speech about the school, the rules that all students must follow, blah blah blah. Once Professor McGonagall was finally done talking, Neville Longbottom stepped up and was ready to call students to be sorted.

About fifty children were sorted before James was called up. He took a seat and the hat barely touched his head before it shouted, “ _GRYFFINDOR_!”  
There was a loud round of applause from the Gryffindor table and mutterings about how that was Harry Potter’s oldest son. I applauded and smiled, already having a hunch that he would have ended up in Gryffindor just like his parents. It really amazed me how fast those kids grew up.

Several more students were sorted before Gerard was called up. He looked at me nervously, and I smiled warmly at him. He gathered himself, and the way he carried himself to the stool reminded me of his father.

Neville placed the hat on Gerard’s head, and it sat there for a few moments. I knew Gerard was uncertain about where he wanted to be, and it made me nervous if he’d end up in a House that made him unhappy, as I knew several students that happened to.

“ _RAVENCLAW_!” the hat shouted, and there was a loud round of applause from the Ravenclaw table.

I clapped harder than anybody else, though. I wanted to stand up for my little boy and cheer him on as he hopped off the stool and hurried to his respected table, but knew I couldn’t. I was so proud of him. Ravenclaw. Severus would be so proud.

A few more students were sorted before I heard a name that caught my attention.

“Springfield, Damara.”

_Springfield? That couldn’t be Robbie’s girl. She’s only five or six._

But no... I was mistaken. All four of his kids were the same ages as mine. I recalled he and his wife, Apollonia, coming into our shop when the boys were much younger.

* * *

 

I heard the bell ding from the entrance door, and felt the chilly air breeze in. I couldn't see behind the dark, wooden shelves that were set up, so I had no idea who the people entering the shop were. All I knew was that there were children in the shop, which would not set well with Severus.  
As the footsteps approached, I caught a sight of a man I never wanted to see for the rest of my life.

Robbie.

On his arm was a witch with long, yellow hair, wearing a silver and blue cloak that shimmered. Her face was painted and her hair was primped. Four children were at their feet - three girls and one boy - all having Robbie's brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mum, who are they?" Prince asked as he looked at the children, who all appeared to be within the boys’ ages.

"Some people you may want to be wary of, son," I replied quietly.

Unfortunately, this caused Robbie to turn his head our way, and a faint look of surprise flashed on his face. He still played Quidditch for England, and once seeing his face, my boys knew him immediately.

"That's Robbie Springfield!" Gerard whispered to his brothers.

"Wow. What's he doin' _here_?" David whispered to Gerard.

"Hello, Lucy," Robbie said as he and who I assumed to be his wife approached the counter. "Long time, no see. How's the dungeon bat? You consider checking him into St. Oswald's Home For Old Witches and Wizards?"

I scowled at him, and I noticed the lady on his arm did as well.

"Robert!" she said in a stern voice, "Not in front of the children!"

I looked over the counter and saw two girls, both with red ribbons in their long, brown hair, wearing matching navy cloaks. All four children were dressed proper, and were very clean. The boy, who looked the youngest, stayed by his mother's side and held her hand. The oldest looking girl seemed curious about Gerard when she caught sight of him behind the counter.

"Mummy, there are boys back there!" she said excitedly.

I looked down at Gerard, Prince, and David, who were looking at each other with looks of both curiosity and borderline disgust.

"Hi. Apollonia. Nice to meet you." Apollonia, the lady on Robbie's arm, reached her hand out for me to shake.

"Lucy. Likewise," I responded as I shook her hand.

"So you used to date my Robbie?" she asked as she looked up at him with affection; a look of disgust was plastered on Robbie's face.

"Yes, for a short time."

"What?" My boys said in unison once again.

"You never told us that!" Prince exclaimed. "Does Dad know?"

"Of course your daddy knows, kid," Robbie responded as he leaned down on the counter to be at eye-level with Prince. "I can see you and your one brother take after him in the hair and height department. Tell me, how greasy is your hair?" He reached forward to touch Prince's hair, only to be slapped away by Apollonia.

"Robert," she said in an angry voice. "You leave that sweet little child alone, you hear?"

Robbie narrowed his eyes before standing back up to his full height, which was nowhere near as intimidating as Severus'.

"Where are my manners?" Apollonia said as she laughed quietly. "Let me introduce our babies. Children!" she exclaimed, having noticed her girls wondered off.

The girls lined up in a single file in front of her, the two girls with red bows and navy cloaks were first, followed by a girl just slightly taller than the boy who wore a blue cloak. The little girl wore a pink ribbon and a matching pink cloak.

"This is Damara," she said as she laid her white-gloved hands on the tallest girl's shoulders, who appeared to be just slightly shorter than Gerard. "She's six. She's a talker, I'll tell ya that much."

Damara, who was quite thin and seemed to have the most energy, demanded to be lifted up so she could see my sons. The boys merely backed up and wrapped themselves in my robes.

"You are a very beautiful girl, Damara," I commented, though I saw too much of Robbie in her to think her as beautiful.

"I know," she responded. "You have boys! What are your names?" she demanded as she looked down at them.

"Prince," said Prince as he emerged from behind my robes immediately.

"Why's your hair so long? It's all shaggy and behind your ears. You need a hair cut," she said.

My, my, aren't we opinionated.

"Why've you got that ribbon in your hair? To hide the massive hole in your head?" Prince fired back.

Aw. Just like his daddy.

"Damara!" Apollonia scolded.

"Prince!" I said sternly, though I really didn't care if he was going to insult such a rude little girl.

"Who are you?" Damara asked Gerard, who was just peeping out from behind my robes.

"Gerard," he answered.

"Your hair is even worse. It's nearly at your shoulders. Can't you afford to have your hair cut? Or are you a girl?"

Robbie snickered as Gerard became upset.

"No. I like my hair," he responded.

“What’s wrong with your eye?" she asked David, who was standing next to Gerard by then. “Are you mad or something?"

“No. I got punched a few weeks ago." David crossed his arms over his chest.

I scowled at her, and she earned a smack on the bum from her mother.

"My apologies for Damara's mouth today. She's quite cranky."

"It's alright. I know how children can be."

"This is Jania," she said as she put her hands on the shoulders of a girl who was close to Prince's height. "She's five. Say hi, Jania."

Prince's age.

"Hi," she said as she stared at Prince, seeming to be fascinated by him.

"Hi," Prince said in return.

"And these are the twins, Carmela and Robbie Jr." She put her hands on the smallest children's shoulders. "They just turned five."

"How can you have three that are the same age and not born at the same time?" Prince's voice was curious.

"Jania was born in January, and the twins were born in November." Apollonia smiled at him. “My, don't you just look so much like your mother! You have beautiful eyes. Doesn't he have beautiful eyes, Robbie?"

“Marvelous," he responded dully.

"Your boys are so handsome." She smiled at them, then nudged Robbie. "Aren't they handsome, Robert?"

Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Good thing they take after their mother more than the bat."

"Dad isn't a bat," Prince responded.

"What are your names, dears?" Apollonia asked. "And why not come out from behind that counter? You two should get aquainted with your future classmates!"

Prince groaned as he and David followed Gerard out from behind the counter; I followed them.

"I'm Gerard," Gerard introduced himself. "These are my brothers, Prince and David."

"I like your name," Jania said as she looked at Gerard, giving him sweet doe eyes. "Your hair looks nice."

"Jania, you can be so dumb," said Damara.

Prince glared at her, while Robbie continued to roll his eyes.

"Can we just get what we came for so we can leave?" Robbie demanded.

"Yeah," Damara chimed in. "I want to go to Honeydukes. Do you three get ever get to go there?"

"No," said Prince. "Dad doesn't want us eating all that sugar. He said it'll make us stupid. I think he's right."

Damara glared at him.

"You should watch that mouth, little boy," Robbie said as he got down to eye-level with Prince. "You may find when you're not under your mummy's eye that a mouth like yours will get you hurt at school."

"Are you threatening him, Robert?" Apollonia asked as she grabbed Robbie by the shoulder and pulled him up. "He's a little boy! And his father probably does make a fair point - no Honeydukes today, children. All that sugar is bad for you."

I quite like her.

"But Mum!" Damara whined. "We go every weekend!"

"Now it can be once a month. You don't need all those sweeties."

Damara crossed her arms and glared at my boys.

"Thanks a lot, you prats," she responded.

"Damara Lorant Springfield! You apologize to those boys," Apollonia exclaimed.

Damara rolled her eyes, cocking her hip out a bit to show some sass.

"Sorry," she said in a mocking voice.

"Alright, now that will be seventy galleons," Severus said as he emerged from the back of the store, meeting an older wizard in brown from behind the counter.

"Thank you for your service, Severus. I may need to owl your shop in the future to get more ahead of time in the future. Are these your boys you were telling me about?" The old man, whose voice was soft, looked down at our children, who were standing in front of me.

"Yes, and my beautiful wife," he responded, smiling with crooked teeth.

His smile fell as soon as his gaze landed on Robbie, who stared back at him with a sour look.

The wizard paid, and Severus broke eye contact to package the wizard's potion.

"There you are, Mr. Jeeves. Have a nice day," Severus said as he handed the package over to the wizard.

"You as well, Severus." The older wizard left, leaving a very awkward tone in the room.

"Nice to see you out of that coma, Snape," said Robbie. "Last time I saw you, you were quite pathetic looking."

"Our dad isn't pathetic!" Prince exclaimed.

"Your dad got bit by a snake. How pathetic," Robbie said flatly. "You should watch your mouth little boy."

"My name is Prince. My father is a hero. What did you do at the Battle of Hogwarts? Apparate to the Arctic?" Prince crossed his arms, staring up at Robbie with menace in his eyes.

"No, little boy, I wasn't there. I already graduated. I didn't have to fight in a battle when all I needed to do was play Quidditch. I'm sure you've seen me before."

"I have. I used to root for Appleby. I don't now." Prince definitely inherited his temper from his father.

"Prince, behave," Severus said as he stepped out from behind the counter. "What is it you're looking for today?"

"Sleeping draught. Our dear Damara is having trouble sleeping at night," said Apollonia.

Severus looked down at Damara, who was loudly chewing gum while staring up at him.

"You're ugly, mister," she said. "Why don't you make your nose smaller?"

"Damara! Apologize!" Apollonia exclaimed as she swatted the nasty girl on the arm. "Mr. Snape, I am very sorry for my daughter's rude behavior."

"Yeah, sorry, whatever," Damara said as she folded her arms and blew a bubble, then had it float out of her mouth and pop in Gerard's face.

The shop became very quiet. I could almost hear the eel eyes floating in their jar in the aisle next to us. The faint smell of Wolfsbane potion being brewed in the back made its way out here, yet the rest didn't seem to notice.

Prince seemed to lose his temper and caused a book to fly off the counter, clocking Damara right in the head.

"Prince!" I exclaimed.

Damara started crying as she pressed her hand to her head, and Robbie looked furious. The rest of their children just stared at Prince with a mix of curiosity and anger. Apollonia rolled her eyes and scooped Damara up in her arms.

"I have told you to be nice to others, and this is what happens. Sometimes you are too much like your father..." She called for the rest of their kids to follow her. "Robert, you get the potion. I'm taking the children home."

Once she reached the door, she called out, "Nice meeting you, Lucy! You have very lovely boys."

After she left, it was a stare-down between a grown man and a five year old boy. Severus Acciod some sleeping daught and presented it to Robbie.

"Ten galleons. Pay and leave," he responded. "I do not appreciate people harassing my children, and I'm not particularly fond of ex boyfriends of my wife coming to badger her around."

"Yeah, and boy am I glad I didn't marry her. She's fat as a pig and has three ugly children," he said as he handed Severus ten galleons.

I looked down at my sons; Gerard, so sensitive and a little self-conscious, looked down at his feet, while Prince glared at Robbie. David merely shrugged, always being the passive one of the bunch.

"Mister, I dunno why my mom dated you. She must've felt sorry for you, cause you aren't nice at all. Also, your children are so ugly they would make a hyppogriff kick them in the face," said Prince.

Severus bit back a laugh.

"Enough, son," Severus replied. "Please go, Robert. I have customers to wait on, and time to spend with my family."

Robbie merely glared and took his potion and left. As soon as the door closed, I let out a breath of relief.

* * *

“Lucy?” Remus said to me, snapping me out of my flashback in enough time to see the hat go on Damara’s head.

She looked about the same as she did all those years ago, except her hair was wavy and she no longer wore a bow in her brown hair.

“ _GRYFFINDOR_!” the hat shouted.

Applause erupted from the Gryffindor table as Damara practically skipped her way over there.

_Maybe she’s no longer a nasty little girl. I’ll find out tomorrow, I suppose._

* * *

After the feast, I waved goodbye to Gerard and began the long walk to Hogsmede to Apparate back home. Part of me wished I could have just moved Severus and the kids into the school, but it would have been a little inappropriate. Besides, Prince and David would have been left out and probably would have felt worse about being in the castle and not being allowed to participate in classes.

I Apparated back home and landed in the front yard, feeling mildly nauseous from the feast I ate, and checked my pocket watch; it was just after nine, and the boys would be in bed. I made my way inside and saw Severus sitting in his chair, looking at a copy of the _Prophet_.

“How was everything?” he asked as he folded up his newspaper once noticing me.

“Exhausting. I’m knackered. How was your day?”

“Never mind my day - tell me about yours. I’ve been informed that Gerard was placed in Ravenclaw.” He smiled.

“Yes! Oh, that hat was so big on his head. I wish you could have been there to see the ceremony. Poor darling was so nervous before he went up there.”

“I would imagine.” Severus patted his knee and I took a seat. “Ravenclaw... I’ll write the boy a letter tonight to congratulate him. Prince and David don’t know yet - they went to bed a little early tonight. Your father insisted on staying and cooking dinner for us.”

“Oh boy.” I giggled. “How did that go?”

“Surprisingly decent. Ember isn’t too bad of a cook.”

“Any word from my mother?”

“No.”

I sighed as I looked down, resting my arm behind his shoulders. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

“Don’t worry about it, young one. She’s the one who’s missing out on her daughter and grandsons.”

“I just don’t understand why she doesn’t want to be involved in their lives. I mean, Gerard is her first grandson! I mean, I’m happy she’s involved with Alex and Tania, and I’m happy she’s there for Max and Emilia, but still.... Why doesn’t she want our boys?”

“Your mother has never wanted what’s best for anyone. She denied you a godfather, she neglected you after you went to Hogwarts, and she ostracizes you because you didn’t cater to her wants by joining the Ministry. If she doesn’t want to accept your life and our children, then she can bugger herself.”

“I suppose you’re right, Sev.” I leaned down and kissed him. “Let’s go to bed.”

“As you wish.” He lifited me and stood up, then carried me off to our bedroom.


End file.
